Introductory tasks/Guide
The introductory tasks that form the current tutorial can be completed in any order and at any time. However, the progression of tasks listed below is a guide to doing them in as quick a fashion as possible. # Talk to Explorer Jack - Click on the character nearby named Explorer Jack to talk to him. # Skills - Click on the icon near the bottom right of the screen and click on the symbol to view your woodcutting skill. # On the Run - Click on the symbol of a boot at the top right of your screen to turn on run. # Grab the Cash - Pick up the pile of coins outside of Explorer Jack's house. # A World in Microcosm - Click on the building with the icon on the minimap. # Get a crayfish cage from Hank, by talking to him or right-clicking on him and selecting "Trade". # Greasing the Wheels of Commerce - Go to the General Store ( ) and talk to one of the shopkeepers or right-click to enter the shop window. Collect a free tinderbox, hammer and bronze dagger, and also buy one of any other item. Sell the extra item you bought back to the store. Do not sell the tinderbox, hammer or dagger. # Armed and Dangerous - Click on the bronze dagger to wield it. # Intervention - Talk to the man being attacked by a goblin near the General Store and deal with the situation using the options presented to you. # Escort Duty - Lead the man to Xenia in the graveyard to the south. # Rest Up - Right-click on the musician ( ) near the bridge and select "listen-to" to rest and restore run energy. # On Your Way - Complete any ten tasks. # Sage Advice - Talk to the Lumbridge Sage, found just south of the bridge. # Put Your Hands Together For... - Click on the prayer tab (the icon on the right of the screen) and activate the Thick Skin prayer by clicking on the coloured icon. Click it again to turn it off. # Prayer Point Power - Go to Lumbridge church ( ) and click on the altar to pray and restore prayer points. # Aren't They Supposed to be Twins? - Go behind Lumbridge church and catch a crayfish. Catch more than one. # Tooling Up - Go to Bob's Axes, marked on the minimap with a icon and trade with him to collect a free pickaxe and hatchet. # Adventurer's Log - Click on any tree with a hatchet in your inventory to cut a regular log. # Log-a-rhythm - Use a tinderbox on the log you cut to burn it. # Shellfish Roasting On An Open Fire - Click on a crayfish and then on the fire to cook the crayfish. # Heavy Metal - Go through the graveyard and keep going south until you reach the mine, marked with a and click on a tin rock, one with grey outcroppings, to mine some tin ore. # Take Your Pick - Next mine some copper ore from the other type of rock in the mine. # How To Train and Level - Keep mining tin and copper ore in equal amounts until you reach level 2 in mining. # Bar One - Take your tin ore and copper ore to the furnace, marked with the icon on the minimap, and use one of the ores on it. Turn all the ores into bars. # Cutting Edge Technology - With a hammer in your inventory, use a bronze bar on an anvil, marked with a icon on the minimap. Select bronze dagger from the menu. # You Can Bank on Us - Go into Lumbridge Castle and up any staircase to the second floor. Go into the bank ( ) and talk to the banker. # Hang On To Something - Enter your bank screen and put everything except your dagger, food (crayfish) and 11 coins into your bank. # Raise the Roof - Exit the bank and climb the ladder on the wall of the bank building. Raise the flag on the roof of the bank. # Bovine Intervention - Wearing your weapon, go across the river and slightly north to the cow field and kill a cow. Pick up the hide it drops. # Om Nom Nom Nom - If your health, indicated by the number next to the heart symbol to the top left of your minimap, is less than 100, click on a crayfish to eat it. # Passing Out - Go south and talk to the guards at the gate to find out about the toll to pass into Al Kharid. Pay it. # Tan Your Hide - Go south from the gate to the house with the icon and right-click to trade with him. Select the top-left option to turn your cow-hide into soft leather. # Go east to the store with the icon and buy a needle and thread from the shopkeeper. # Handicrafts - With the thread in your inventory, use the needle on the soft leather to make a pair of gloves. # Handy Dandy - Equip the gloves you just made. # Go to the bank south of the tanner and withdraw a pickaxe and a few coins. Then go north out of Al Kharid, past the mine (Do not enter the mine itself, stay to its east - there are aggressive monsters inside) and past the guards on the gap in the north fence. Turn west and follow the road, turning west once you're past a wheat field. Keep going west until you see a mining site just west of a two-storey building and north of a bridge. # Clay of Champions - Mine some clay in the mine. # Commerce Break - Go north from the mine until you reach the Grand Exchange, the entrance to which is two arches set in a stone wall. Go inside and explore a bit. # Go south-east into Varrock and buy a jug from the General Store. This can be filled from any fountain, sink or watertap that has a icon. # Strike a Pose - Visit Thessalia, located at the icon and right-click on her to select a makeover. # There's No Place Like Home - Click on the icon towards the bottom-right and select the symbol in the screen that appears. Dungeon Home Teleport does count. # Run around the Lumbridge Castle building and exit the grounds via the back gate. Run west through the woods until you find Draynor Village, which is marked by being a rather dark and gloomy place. # Beware of Pigzilla - Go to the marketplace on the west side of Draynor Village and see the pigs. # Just Add Water - Use the jug of water on the hard clay inside the building marked with a icon on the minimap. # Use the potter's wheel to make an unfired clay pot. # Hotpot - Use the pottery oven to fire your clay pot. # The Blood Pact - Complete the quest, The Blood Pact. This quest can be started in the Lumbridge churchyard, by talking to Xenia. It is combat-based. # The Restless Ghost - Complete the quest The Restless Ghost. This quest can be started by talking to Father Aereck in Lumbridge Church. # Must Be Funny in a Rich Man's World - Talk to Explorer Jack to claim a reward for the tasks already completed. Category:Tasks Category:Guides